


Cut Out All the Ropes and Let Me Fall

by bristow



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Angst, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bristow/pseuds/bristow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's the only way, Dean." The Doctor said, looking at him with eyes that said it all: pain, emptiness and the tears that wouldn't come. Eyes that mirrored Dean's own. "I know." His voice caught as he looked away. Damn, it'd never done that before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Out All the Ropes and Let Me Fall

**Author's Note:**

> → Setting | AU {Doctor Who - Season Five}  
> → Based on | Song 'Skinny Love' - Birdy

"It's the only way, Dean." The Doctor said, looking at him with eyes that said it all: pain, emptiness and the tears that wouldn't come. Eyes that mirrored Dean's own.  
"I know." His voice caught as he looked away. Damn, it'd never done that before. "But you have to promise me something, Doctor."  
"Anything." He answered softly. Dean swallowed and stood up, looking at the Doctor and right into his eyes.  
"Keep her safe, you have to promise me that you'll keep her safe. Because I can't, I know that. I can't keep her safe anymore. I broke my promise to her; do you know how that feels? Not being able to keep the one you love safe?" The Doctor looked down and swallowed hard, like the whole world was stuck in his throat.  
"I promise. I promise I'll keep Amelia Pond safe, always." Dean smiled softly. Amelia Pond. She'd slap them both stupid for calling her that. "But you have to promise to stay away." If anyone else had said that, he'd have punched them right in the nose. But not the Doctor. Never him. "You understand don't you?" The Doctor asked, searching Dean's face for a sign, any sign of anything. "Cause if she ever sees you, there's a chance that she'll remember and then-"  
"Yeah," Dean interrupted, "I know." If there was anything that he knew, it was that. "I know. And I promise, I'll let her go. Just…" The Doctor looked with worry at Dean, and maybe he should have too. But he had to take the chance. He was sure the Doctor would say no, as well he should. But he had to, he had to see her one last time. He had to ask, at least try for his own peace of mind. Not to talk to talk to her, he knew he couldn't do that, just to see her. Look at her face, even from a distance, to see that bright red hair and those silly little skirts she always wore. "Once. Once more," Dean said quickly, already dreading and knowing what the Doctor's answer would be, "I won't talk to her, I promise. I just need to see her again, Doc. Just to look at. Park this old thing on a hill somewhere, just so I can see her." He closed his eyes in exasperation, "Just once more."  
"As long as you promise not to talk to her." The Doctor said after what seemed like hours of painful silence, "And no approaching! I'm hit you in the back of the head if you so much as take a step towards her, hear me Dean Winchester?"  
"I hear you," Dean replied smiling despite himself, "Not a step. Scout's honour." The Doctor squinted at him, disbelief in his eyes.  
"Not one step!"  
"I got it, I got it. I promise I won't Doc, I know what's at stake here, believe me. Not a step, just… pick a good spot, huh?"

The Doctor took Dean literally, parking the TARDIS on a hill overlooking somewhere in England. Dean stepped outside, squinting slightly as his eyes adjusted to the bright, English sun.  
"Where are we?" He asked. The Doctor stepped out behind him, fiddling with his bow tie, like he always did.  
"That doesn't matter now." He said, "But keep your eyes on that path," He pointed to a dirt road leading to a factory of some kind in the distance, "I really shouldn't be doing this. Crossing my own time line. Ah well, first for everything I suppose." Dean raised his eyebrows at the Doctor.  
"First?"  
"Don't push me." Dean smiled. He'd miss this crazy man. But there was no way he could travel in the TARDIS, not now. Not after all that'd happened. Besides, Amy still had adventures ahead of her yet. "Just keep watching there." Dean looked back to the path as the Doctor quietly went back inside. And there she was. Her read hair and shirt little skirt seemed out of place in the quiet country side, as she and a raggedy man, walked along the path. She laughed as she walked alongside the man, skipping slightly. Completely alive and completely free. He couldn't hear her laugh, but he could feel it. He watched as Amy walked out of sight, his eyes clouding over ever so slightly. He'd seen her one last time, and the way he always would remember her. Alive, carefree, with her whole life ahead of her. And he smiled.


End file.
